


New Girl

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I sit here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Girl

“Can I sit here?”

Boyd looked up to see the new girl, Kira, standing awkwardly in front of him, a slight blush on her face. He glanced around the row of books before shrugging. “I think there’s enough room, don’t you?”

Kira gave a slight smile and sat down across from him. “I noticed you were sitting alone, and maybe you like to be alone, but I’m new and I really don’t have anyone and…” She stopped and took a deep breath. “Kira. My name’s Kira.”

Boyd gave her a smile and reached out a hand. “Boyd.”


End file.
